The Confusion
by Kitten-the-Shadow-Writer
Summary: "I've done my fair share of it, and I don't believe it was something you just up and decided to do in order to test your strength. Especially since you have failed." "What do you mean Sakura-san?" "You didn't even try to kill Sasuke, Uchiha-san. If you were testing your strength, he wouldn't be alive."
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is just a completely random one shot that makes absolutely no sense :3 I wrote it at four in the morning after three days of no sleep. Yep. So it's... well... _everywhere_ and like I said, makes no sense. Good luck! All Naruto names and plots belong to Kishimoto-san. Not me. However, this weird little twist is mine. Yep.

* * *

Her heart raced rapidly as she twisted mid air in order to dodge the oncoming rain of kunai that were being thrown at her person. Her mind trying to formulate a plan to escape him while also attempting to decipher what he wanted from her, because he most definitely was trying to _not_ injure her which was strange in itself. Of course, he had never attacked her before (he had never attacked any of their shinobi without being attacked first) but he was still an S-class criminal who was supposed to be her enemy. So she could only assume he was trying- shit. Her breath was knocked out of her as she collided with the firm chest of the man she was running from, his arms wrapping around her firmly. Her line of vision was met with a black cloak that had red clouds on it out lined in white, _well fuck._

She was stiff in his hold, mentally he berated her for being stubborn but she was a trained kunoichi from the village Hidden in the Leaves; of course she would be stubborn. She would be stubborn, strong and trained to believe that Konoha could do no wrong. "Sakura-san," being so close to him, his tenor voice reverberated throughout his chest and directly into hers and she couldn't help but swallow, "I am not here to kidnap or kill you, I am here to warn you."

Her brain couldn't seem to function properly, especially as she listened to how _gentle_ his voice was, it wasn't uncommon for enemies to lure their pray into tricks but he wasn't one to do that, he was straight forward and got the job done immediately because he didn't want to do it, he was a pacifist all of her psychological records said so. He hated violence and he wanted nothing more than to protect his baby brother, all of his psychological evaluations said so and yet he was now Konoha's number one enemy. He slaughtered his entire clan in the time span of a few hours and ran off to join the Akatsuki because he wanted to test his power, _it's not right, think about it Sakura._ She had had these questions for a long time, hence why she had started her new mission, investigate Uchiha Itachi, _not get captured by him you fool._ Her investigation lead her no where, same thing his files said, he was a quiet and peaceful person, he didn't fight unless absolutely forced too and preferred to use his genjutsu to end it quickly. He didn't plan elaborate traps or chase the mouse, if they started to run he let them flee, _but why not you Sakura?_

"Sakura-san, you need to listen to me."

She was standing completely still as he essentially hugged her in order to restrain her from fleeing and she wasn't released. He said he wasn't there to kidnap her, he was there to warn her, _warn you about what?_ It took her long than it should of be she finally snapped out of her stupor and for some reason, _you know why_, she relaxed in his hold, bravely looking up into his face as she snapped out of shock, "Uchiha-san?" _Sasuke told us once, that his older brother never lied, is that why you are relaxing?_

"I do not expect you to listen to me," _you shouldn't, Sakura never listens, _"but you mustn't return to Konoha. The council elders... they have ordered your assassination."

The way he spoke, the hints of emotion in it normally unheard, _it's why he doesn't talk much_, told her he wasn't lying but she was a shinobi and so was he, they were trained in the art of deception, _occupational liars more like_, how could she trust him. "You were wrong, I have listened, but I do not believe what I am hearing, Uchiha-san. For all that I am aware before this chase even started I was caught in a genjutsu of yours and this is all in my mind," _it's not I wouldn't be here, _"but I will take your words into consideration." _Say what now?_

It was very rare that he felt surprised and today seemed to be one of those days that it happened, often. First when he had snuck into the council meeting, completely undetected and unnoticed, then when he heard the orders to assassinate the fiery pinked haired kunoichi, he had waited for the meeting to be brought to an end to make sure they didn't recede on their decision and then left immediately to track down the kunoichi, who gave him one hell of a chase (she was faster than him) and then relaxed and listened to him making a grand total of five surprises that day when he considered the fact that she was going to take it as a way to be cautious. "Thank you."

"Why? Why would you warn me of something like this? _If _it's true?"

He wasn't sure what to say so he just stared at her blankly but he knew from observing his brother in earlier years that she would demand an answer, judging by the fact that she gripped his cloak, she hadn't changed much, "You are too talented and loyal a kunoichi to be sacrificed by the village you have been serving."

_Don't be shocked, it's true._ Sea foam green eyes widened minutely at his praise before her pale fingers released his cloak again, "I am a talented and loyal kunoichi, my entire reason for existing for the purpose of sacrificing myself for my village."

"You're too calm right now."

"The way I see it, right now Uchiha-san is I can remain calm and cooperate with you and possibly avoid pissing you off or I could struggle and bitch and waste my chakra only to piss you off and have you pull me into a genjutsu that I won't be able to break on my own. Remaining calm, in tough situations, is kind of a specialty of mine. I am processing every single detail of this encounter in my mind behind a chakra sealed barrier in case you a: are lying to me, or b: are telling the truth. I will be able to control who has access to my mind should I be put under a jutsu of that sort." She huffed, "Okay, maybe keeping calm isn't a specialty, my apologies for rambling."

Surprise number six; the urge to laugh. Instead he allowed a smirk to grace his lips since his mouth was covered by the collar anyways. He nodded to her, "For the time being, make sure they cannot gain access to this conversation, it would be horrible if they discovered I was still a good guy."

_Your assumptions were correct, Sakura, he has been the good guy. _"You? Good? I don't think that's possible, you have Uchiha blood in your veins."

"Is that the reason I became a mass murder, Sakura-san?"

"Definitely not. Blood is a powerful thing but not that powerful, _that_ I am simply going to blame on a sudden lapse in psychological stability even though absolutely nothing lead up to it."

A fine black eyebrow rose, "Has someone been doing research?"

"I've done my fair share of it, and I don't believe it was something you just up and decided to do in order to test your strength. Especially since you have failed."

"What do you mean Sakura-san?"

"You didn't even try to kill Sasuke, Uchiha-san. If you were testing your strength, he wouldn't be alive."

_You are the only person to witness shock on his face and not be killed_. "You are observant, Sakura-san. I wish I could chat with you more, but you have a village to return to and I, the act of world domination. Good day."

His warmth was suddenly gone and she felt herself release a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, _it was a damn good thing you kept talking then_, and looked around her. She was alone again and her viridian eyes blinked slowly, "So what exactly was that?"

_... I have no idea. But you did get hugged by _the_ Uchiha Itachi. Even when you calmed down and had no intentions to relax, amazing huh?_

"You are the most annoying person I ever talk to."

_Admit it, you like him. A lot._

"No more Uchiha's for me missy, get that through your head!"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, there were requests for me to continue on with this story, and instead of starting a whole new area to this story I just changed it to a WIP and added in this chapter. I'm not too sure _how_ to follow through with the first chapter and I realize, yes it's mighty boring so far, but I am hoping to add in some actual fighting next chapter! So hopefully I don't bore you too much till then. I'm a lot like Sakura right now in this thing, I don't know what I'm doing with this. But I thought I'd try anyways, after all, when asked so nicely how can I not?

You are way more than welcome to throw ideas at me in review, in fact... I _beg _of you too. Your insight might back this a little more interesting then what I could do on my own! If you also see any error's, don't hesitate to throw those out too, same with criticism, just don't be mean to me. Thank you for your support!~ Kitten

* * *

_Sakura's Memory_

Sea foam eyes snapped to the crack in the wall, the crack in the wall that had seemingly gotten smaller than the last time she was in the Hokage tower in the records room. The crack in the wall that was about the height of a doorway and the top crack was about the length of a door way too... her eyes blinked slowly, milky, porcelain skin covering her vibrantly colored eyes for a second before she walked over to the 'crack'. She had always felt a draft she had just figured it was an old window that had been sealed shut because who puts windows in a shinobi's records room? She put slight pressure on the area that was cracked for the first time and it swung open easily, almost too easily. She looked around carefully, she didn't detect anything wrong, but she wasn't exactly willing to run in either. She took proper precautions anyways, releasing any possible genjutsu, simple to Hokage level (the beauty of being the Hokage's assistant) and then grabbed her candle off of the floor in the records room and took a daring step into the room. Pushing the door shut almost completely behind her.

_You shouldn't go places you're not supposed to go Sakura! _She blinked as the voice in her head reappeared, she had lost inner quite a long time ago, as soon as she made the vow to become stronger, the first time Tsunade praised her for her skill to be exact. In a way it had probably always been her adjusting her subconscious to get the desired effect but it was never her itself.

"If I don't do it, will you go away?" Her voice was a breathy whisper, afraid of someone hearing her talking to herself and then coming to find out what she was doing. It wouldn't be the first time her mouth got her into deep trouble.

_No._ The voice reverberated around her head and she nodded, continuing to slowly walk down the pathway way, checking for any signs of traps her eyes wary and alert. A hidden hallway located in the Hokage's tower, now wasn't that weird? It could be an old escape tunnel, long forgotten from when the first Hokage had the thing built, but one would have to assume that they would know enough _not_ to put all of Konoha's records in a room that links to an escape tunnel, no matter how well hidden, things and people tended to find their way into their tunnels. It took her a minute to realize that the tunnel was curving and sloping downwards, she blinked slowly and lazily and picked up her speed, content that there wouldn't be anymore traps (even though she kept a close eye out anyways).

There was a cold draft in the dark hallway that caused the pink, short haired girl to shiver and get goosebumps. "This place creeps me out." Her voice seemingly echoed even though it was nothing but a small whisper barely audible. The hallway was musty, and the smell of it was extremely strong as she walked further down the hallway, each step seemingly making the scent stronger and stronger. Her sea foam eyes widened as she saw light slipping in the hallway through a crack was someone already down there? She was insanely glad she always concealed her chakra signature or else she would have been revealed immediately. He blew out her candle, giving it a second to allow her eyes to adjust to the darkness around her before she approached the door, pressing against it and listening in. _There's not a single sound in there, we should leave, like five minutes ago._

She pressed against the door slightly, willing it to open and luckily, it did without a sound. She peaked in and looked around. Every single inch of wall space, minus where the door was located, was lined with scroll shelves, and the shelves were filled with scrolls. Each little diamond shaped cubby had plaques above them stating whose information was in it she assumed, there was a center table and above it a large light fixture that was illuminating the room, but she saw no switches, perhaps it was doomed to remain on forever? She pushed the door open all the way and walked in, there was no one else in there. The room looked like it hadn't been touched in years. What was this hidden scroll room?

She shook her head and sighed, maybe it was all because she stumbled across that room, the room that gave her everything she needed to know and then some. Every single file on the one and only Uchiha Itachi was located in that room down the creepy tunnel that she had found, files that were allegedly stolen by the Uchiha Itachi when he ran away, and that... that was the first eye opener she had. Then as she read through her accidental find, she had put everything together. Especially when it came to reading around the room, a room that had been stored with every single file on _all_ of the Uchiha's. The Hokage, whichever one designed the room, was a sneaky bastard and she wanted the truth, behind everything.

* * *

Hence the entire reason why she started investigating the older Uchiha brother, Sasuke had no information, obviously, or else his views on his brother would be altered. But was it the fact that she had started investigating that had caused problems arise? The words still echoing in her head as if he was saying them out loud into her ear on repeat. _" I do not expect you to listen to me, but you mustn't return to Konoha. The council elders... they have ordered your assassination." _She didn't want to believe him, after all, she couldn't right? He was still her enemy, he _had_ killed Konoha shinobi, he _had _fought against them.

_Self protection doesn't make him an enemy, Sakura. You know that._

She sighed and her shoulders sagged as the gates came into view, she was 'home', but with thoughts of the Uchiha's warning in her head she couldn't feel comfortable acknowledging it as her home. She shouldn't feel so doubtful about her village, she should be able to trust blindly that they wouldn't actually do anything like that, but she couldn't. She shouldn't have any thoughts about the criminal being correct, that her death was near and she was blindly walking into a trap. Damn it! Why did she have to notice that crack, everything would have been fine if she hadn't gone snooping! "Hey Izu-"

Sea foam eyes widened immediately. _Go! Get the hell out of here! Now!_ She spun on her heel immediately, Izumo and Kotetsu weren't there and she knew today was their shift, she knew they were supposed to be there for another two hours because _she_ had scheduled it! If they were off the schedule something was definitely wrong. _If the gate was unguard something is definitely, __**definitely**__ wrong. Why are you so obtuse? _She felt chakra signatures coming from behind her (inside the village) and she booked it, small shouts of 'restrain her!' echoed into her ears and she added to her speed. She needed to stop running for her life _sometime_ that day.

"Haruno-san!" She recognized that voice, Nara Shikamaru, "Don't stop! But listen to me!"

"I'm done listening to people today!"

"Look! It's ANBU coming after you! Run to your special place! We will meet up with you later!"

She side glanced to see the Nara struggle slightly to keep up with her, next to him there were two other's. Sea foam eyes widened as she watched Hinata and Neji running with him. _Trust them, okay? Give them a shot, your chakra detection capabilities are too powerful for them to fool you. There are about seven places to escape from and they only know three, do it. _"You have one shot, I find out you're working with them I _will_ kill you."

She took off running, going the same direction she had just came from. The older Uchiha was correct, and there was a small spark of pride in him and- _no not in him, in yourself, for believing he had the capabilities of being good. You were correct on some levels. Maybe our luck will let us run into him again on the way there, to let him know of the outcome, to let him know where you will be? _She shook her head, she didn't want to let him know where she was going to be, that could be disastrous, he helped her out this time. Or it was all a ploy. She needed to stop second guessing herself. Her ears picked up the whistling sound of kunai coming from her right, so an ANBU managed to slip through _or was let through_. She growled under her breath as she gripped shuriken and launched them at the ANBU, as could be expected he had dodged them easily. She was getting aggravated, doubting her comrades, trusting her enemies, what was next? Proposing to some random civilian?

She twisted out of the way of a kick as he reappeared in front of her, bringing her to a stand still. "Haruno Sakura."

"Oh my, ANBU-san, I didn't realize it was _you_ trying to kill me. Whatever did I do wrong?" Her voice was sugary sweet, it disgusted her so she hoped it was having the same effect on him, "You see, this little birdy told me that I shouldn't go home, but I did because I trusted my village to not slay me. But I see that the little birdy was right, oops!" She giggled and her eyes narrowed, her voice becoming cold immediately, "I suggest you get the fuck out of my way before I kill you."

"You are not allowed to be left alive, Haruno-san. Council's orders. My sincere apologies, I had believed we could be good friends when you started your ANBU training."

She knew who was in front of her, why wasn't it clicking. "Where's my team, ANBU-san?"

The man in front of her snorted unceremoniously, his ruff bass voice echoing around them, "They too, have fled."

"Shino, most girls don't like bugs, why would I want to be your friend?"

She swung a high kick, hoping to catch him off guard but it was easily deflected. "I do not want to kill you, just detain you."

"You still have a heart then? Wow!" She jumped back a few feet, hands flashing with jutsu. A simple displacement jutsu that made her poof into a log when shuriken rained into her back. "Nevermind! Here I thought you would fight fair."

"Sakura-san!" She knew that voice, sea foam green eyes looked up just in time to see a the same cloak as earlier, only this time he had picked her up and dodged two jutsu that were aimed at her. _Told you we'd run into him again! _

"Uchiha-san!" She was, for the lack of better words, speechless as she gently set her back down, facing her opponents, all of them this time. His hand was on her shoulder, keeping her body close to his, her back pressed against his front, at any other time she would be focussing on the closeness, but she didn't have time. _He saved you. He stuck around to make sure you were okay. That's cute. _"I am _so damn confused!_" She screamed in frustration, her small, delicate pale hands rubbing her temples. Only god knew how it looked to the ANBU in front of her, probably wondering if she was working with the Akatsuki all along.

Three other people joined her side, staring at her in confusion, "S-Sakura-chan?"

The sweet voice of Hinata reached her ears easily and she huffed. Itachi's hand tightening minutely on her shoulder as he held her close. "I can't believe this shit. ANBU-san, relay my message to the Hokage and the council. Any attempts at assassinating me, or my comrades _will_ end in failure, by attacking me when I have done no wrong you are starting a war that you will not win. Even if I, Haruno Sakura, have to take the entire village myself."

Her hands rolled through a few handsigns and she disappeared from sight, the four shinobi following after a few seconds. Sakura hadn't sounded herself when she spoke, what was wrong now?


End file.
